Bésame
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: he iniciado con los pedidos que me hicierón, esta vez vengo con una de mis couples favoritas...


Hola minna! :)

Bueno, empecé a hacer los pedidos que me han dicho que quieren, asi que iniciaré con un Endou x Kazemaru este es para kristinagm18

el siguiente será para Mizuki-chan!, y luego el Genda x Sakuma! n.n y por último el Goenji x Fubuki, y pss uds que diran... hago el Someoka x Fubuki?...

* * *

><p><strong>Endou Mamoru  Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Besame**

**.  
><strong>

_Besame y a destiempo sin quedar y silencio_

_.  
><em>

Sabiendo que su amor era rechazado por la sociedad eso no le importaba ya que el lazo que a él y a su vida lo unída fue creado por el cielo para que estos dos no se separaran, y el eso lo sabía muy bien; ni su falta de habilidad, ni su estancia siendo capitan de los Dark Emperor's, nada, repito nada lo separaría del otro.

Además los labios del mayor junto con los de él llevaban un gran ritmo el cual solo se acababa por la falta de aire, y cuando este beso terminaba un cálido silencio se hacia presente.

.

_bésame frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo que siento_

_.  
><em>

Verlo fijamente renovaba y aumentaba su amor hacia él, sus delicadas y femeninas facciones, su larga y sedosa cabellera que suelta le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus hermosos orbes color avellana, su hermoso aroma y sus finos labios, en fin todo él era digno de admirar.

En cierta manera su fría e insegura personalidad lo hacian sentir comprometido para cuidarlo

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después_

_besame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_besame, sin razon porque quiere el corazón_

_bésame..._

_.  
><em>

Dos semanas sin sentir sus labios,dos estúpidas semanas desperdiciadas, ya sabía que lo amaba, ya sabía que era de él, pero esas palabras lo habían puesto a dudar... "ustedes dos estan juntos porque se aman o porque le tienen miedo a la soledad" ¡claro que lo amo y él a mí!, se repetía el menor cada dos minutos, amaba su sonrisa, amaba su mirada, amaba su personalidad, amaba sus besos, lo amaba a él...

-Endou-kun -el pelilargo baja la cabeza-

-Kazemaru, te paso algo -lo toma de los hombros- aunque ya no seamos nada -hace una pausa ya que siente que algo dentro de él se rompió al decir esas palabras- puedes contar conmigo -le susurra al oído-

-es eso -lo ve fijamente y luego se tira a sus brazos- quiero ser de nuevo tuyo

-esperaste dos semanas para recordar que daría la vida por tí -lo abraza fuertemente-

-me haces sentir mal -dice entre sollozos- crees que fuí felíz sin..

Sus tristes palabras fueron calladas por lo labios del portero de Inazuma Japan, el cual lo toma desesperadamente de la cintura, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía, que eran felices, que todo iba al reves...

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sienteme, en el viento mientras yo muero lento_

Esperaba que con cada caricia que el viento le daba a su amado, este lo sintiera a él, que fuera felíz recordandole, ya que esas palabras todavía retumbaban en su cabeza, ¿acaso el no podría ser felíz?... Si solo supieran que él es debíl de pensamiento y eso lo afecta tanto que se esta mueriendo lentamente por dentro y lo peor es que no tenia la decencia de decirle a su novio todo lo que sufría, pero si le exigía que lo entendiera.

.

_Bésame sin motivos y estare siempre contigo _

_.  
><em>

Si... Su primera cita, aunque ya llevaban varios meses saliendo tenian mucho temor de no ser aceptados por sus amigos pero después de pensarlo mucho decidierón decirle la verdad a ellos y ¡lo tomaron muy bien!, es por eso que fueron a la feria que estaba en la ciudad, montaron en cada una de las atracciones, si que era genial salir con la persona que más amabas en este mundo pasadas las horas el parque cada vez se hacia más desierto así que como ya era un poco tarde se devolvíeron al campamento inazuma, y para su mala suerte (según ellos) la calle esta llena de transeúntes, se querían besar y no podían...

-Endou-kun -hace un puchero-

-es que - el de la bandana naranja se sonroja- aunque eres irresistible me da pena besarnos

- a mi tambien -baja la cabeza y justo en ese momento su celular suena- _"Ichi-baka, bésalo... no necesitas motivos para hacerlo, además agradece que eres afeminado asi no pensaran que son dos hombres- _Kaze se sonroja y sube de nuevo su cabeza-

-que pasó -lo toma de las mejillas- algo malo?

-no, todo lo contrario -pone sus brazos en los hombros del mayor- me hizo recordar que no deben haber motivos para hacer esoto -se acerca a sus labios y los lame delicadamente para luego besarlos- te amo

-yo tambien -lo abraza fuertemente- encendiste con tu ternura mi alma, te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después_

_besame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_besame, sin razon porque quiere el corazón_

_bésame..._

-Endou Mamoru -se sonroja- esta noche no

-pero medio año es medio año -lo recuesta en la cama- sabes que eres muy sexy?

-con eso no vas a ganar nada -se trata de levantar pero los labios del moreno eran tan imnotizantes y dulces que en verdad su resistencia poco a poco desfalleceria y llegaría a acceder-

-Ichi-chan -baja la cabeza y se sienta en la cama- que malo eres conmigo

-pero es que a ti no te va a doler el trasero -Endou hace un puchero y se acerca al menor para luego lentamente quitarle la coleta y depositarle un beso en la mejilla-

-esta bien -el portero se le tira encima-

-gracias...

* * *

><p>.<p>

_bésame asi sin compasión_

Las embestidas del mayor eran rápidas y en un principio dolorosas, pero cuando sus labios lo seducieron no le interezó nada más.

_quedame en mi sin condición_

Bah!, amaba a Kazemaru y no habría nadie en este mundo que los llegase a separar, y desde que su querido Uke siguiera siendo suyo, siempre lo protegería y lo amaría.

_dame tan solo un motivo_

-te amo -le susurra al oído para luego atraerlo a sus brazos-

-yo tambien -lo abraza fuertemente- quédate junto a mí

_y me quedo yo..._

-lo haré...

_y me quedo yo..._


End file.
